Keith and the power of Athens
by Hamthehamman
Summary: Keith who has lived in Athens Georgia he's whole life finds out that he's a Half Blood and must find a hidden power and stop monsters that want to destroy the city and kill him. Can Keith save Athens or will it crumble to the ground
1. Chapter 1: The orphanage

I couldn't sleep pacing the floor back and fourth tiptoeing so I wouldn't wake my roommate Ben. I couldn't stop thinking about my thirteenth birthday. I quietly snuck in the lower part of the bunk bed and tried to sleep but my ADHD wouldn't allow it, so I laid down and remembered.  
>I remembered when I was dropped off at the orphanage, even thou I was three at the time I remembered it like yesterday. My mom said "Just get in the car we'll go and get you that toy you wanted". I waddled up and got in the car not really looking at my mom's small tiers falling down her face "Keith you know I love you" she whimpered, "Love you too" but I didn't really mean it. I said it all the time to her, but this would be the last time I would say that to her. Mom also said "Keith you know your father loves you too". "Yep" I said but not really listening. I never met my dad he just kind of left us. I was watching the rain come down and lightning crack. We where downtown and we pulled up next to an old Victorian house; I looked at my mom and said, "This isn't the toy store". Now her tiers where falling faster than the rain outside the car. "Its…its… its inside" She said. I stepped outside the car and then it happened. My mom locked the door behind me she floored it and left me. <p>


	2. Chapter 2: Ben and Mr Wellstone

Some how I'd manage to fall a sleep remembering, I was waken' up by Ben saying "Happy Birthday!" Ben's face was right above my own, Ben's short blond hair, and light blue eyes, he stepped back; now you could see he's whole body. He was a football player he was huge, but he had one arm and half an arm. Asking what I wanted for my birthday he put on he's prostatic arm and went on. He started rambling about how he wished it was he's birthday and that he would like a giant drill hand like the big daddies in that game he likes, _Bioshock_.  
>I stopped him before any more. I started a new sentence "amped about the show? I know I am!" I asked "You know it" Ben said and gave me our secret hand shake "your goanna' rock that joint" Ben cheered "Yeah man"<br>We ran down stares and the day went on normally breakfast, talk with some friends mostly the older ones given the fact that all the young ones get adopted pretty fast, you can't make friends with them because when you do they leave the next day. Before we left I went up stairs and checked out my outfit. My shorish longish curly brown hair, hazel brown eyes, small and slender cut. Ben and Mr. Wellstone yelled time to go. I ran down the stairs almost falling down. I got down in one piece and ran out the door.  
>Mr. Wellstone was like the father I never got to have. I didn't remember my last name or I just won't use it. I didn't like it; it reminded me of my heartless mom, so I used Wellstone. And I even look like Mr. Wellstone he has short curly hair he has a small cut too. <p>


	3. Chapter 3: Band in the bad

Mr. Wellstone drove us to the restraint. There I saw my band _cheese __ç._ "Bring your lucky red sticks" Luke my bassist said "Its not the sticks it's the flip" I said. We played great, so well in fact a man in a suit handed me a slip, when I got it I ran to my band gave them a huge hug and showed them the slip. They all opened it and I did too, all of them had a shock on there face like they just seen a ghost, they all said it was a record deal, but it didn't say that it said something about a camp, Camp Half- Blood I only said "I'll show this to Ben" I stepped out side to see where Ben was. I was looking around then a huge guy grabbed my slip and ran off… then flew off.  
>"WHAT THE WHAT" I yelled, and then I ran after him or it what ever it was. I gripped my drumstick and did my lucky flip. So first the slip then the thing that flew and now this. My drumstick it turn into a…a…a long stick with a pointy metal end and I threw it right in the wing of that bird thing and puus it turn in to dust. "NO NO NO NO NO" I protested I ran up to the dust and got the slip.<br>I ran to Ben and my English was horrible "SSSSLIP, POINTY STICK, BIRD DUDE, DUST, HELP." "Slow down" Ben said "Use your words" I took a deep breath "I got a weird slip about something called Camp Half-Blood then a bird man thing stole it then I did my lucky drum stick flip and my drum stick turn into a…a…a um javelin and I killed him and he turn into dust. THE END" I was panting now. "Can I see the slip" Ben said all trembling. And when he saw it to him it said Camp Half-Blood. "This, this is weird" he said. 


End file.
